Cargo handling systems move loads, for example, pallets or unit load devices (ULDs), through the cargo area of an aircraft using motorized wheels (e.g., power drive units (PDUs) and freighter common turntables (FCTs)) located generally along on a cargo deck of the aircraft. The movement of ULDs is generally controlled by an operator using a control device. For example, a portable electronic device (PED), such as a tablet or cellular phone, may be enabled to control various components (e.g., PDUs and FCTs) of the cargo handling system. The PED may interface with and control the cargo handling system via a wireless access point (WAP). Multiple operators with multiple PED may be within the cargo deck. Allowing more than one operator to control the cargo handling system components, and thus the movement of cargo through the cargo deck, presents safety concerns.